Team Robot in Barney's Great Adventure (Transcript)
This is the movie transcript of Team Robot in Barney's Great Adventure. (We see the Walt Disney Pictures logo, then Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, second the Nintendo logo, third the Sega logo, fourth the Nickelodeon Movies logo, fifth the Cartoon Network Movies logo, sixth the Universal logo, seventh the PolyGram Films logo, eighth the Lyrick Studios logo, and lastly TMNTHedgehog5 Productions 2019 logo) (screen fades to black) Barney: Oh boy, it looks like everybody's here! BJ: Oh man, this is gonna be so cool! Baby Bop: Oh, I can't wait to eat popcorn, and sing along, and... Oh, and see the movie. All: (laugh). Barney: Well then, here we go. Baby Bop: Roll 'em! Barney: (chuckles) Then, the fade in from black came as the movie starts in Outer space above Earth. Dr. Eggman's battle fleet comes into view and Eggman is seen in the control room. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Oh ho ho ho! An alarm sounds. Dr. Eggman: Hmmmm?! Sonic arrives on Eggman's fleet. Alarms are sounded, Battalions of Egg Fighters emerge and cannons turn towards Sonic. Dr. Eggman: Fire! Cannons shoot. Sonic dodges the blasts and barges through the Egg Fighters. Eggman arrives in a mech and shoots at Sonic who dodges it. Dr. Eggman: Why you little....! So, He continues with an onslaught of gunfire and missiles and Sonic escapes into a corridor. Dr. Eggman: You're not getting away! Shoots his mech's hand after Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: (runs down the corridor before noticing the mech's incoming hand) Wuh-oh! Sonic is grabbed by the mech's hand and is pulled back to Eggman where Sonic summons the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman: What?! Eggman's mech closes its hands around Sonic. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and blows the mech's arms off. Super Sonic shoots through the mech before turning around. Eggman, realizing he's in trouble, escapes in his Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman: Uh oh, Time to go! Super Sonic follows Eggman through his battle feet, destroying the flagship and several other smaller ships, until they arrive at the Chaos Energy Cannon. As Eggman enters the main room of the station, he falls out of the Egg Mobile. Super Sonic bursts through the floor. Dr. Eggman: S-Sonic! (falls down on his knees and begs) I-I'm sorry! R-really! L-look, Go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance! Super Sonic: Well, This is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys. Dr. Eggman: (grinning as he pushes a hidden button) Gotcha. Panels emerges from the floor. Super Sonic: Wha? Super Sonic attempts to escape, But is trapped in a high energy shield while Eggman laughs. Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds ripped out of him, Returning him to normal while he screams in pain. The Chaos Energy Cannon starts to open. Dr. Eggman: Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, I've waited a long time for this! (presses a button) Fire! The Chaos Energy Cannon fires a beam on Earth. The Earth breaks apart and Dark Gaia starts to emerge from the planet's core. Eggman watches the event. Dr. Eggman: Whoooah! Dark Gaia rises from the planet's core. Meanwhile, Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog. The Chaos Emeralds fall down around Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Energy Cannon deactivates. Dr. Eggman: Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Soon all Parallel Dimensions will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! Sonic the Werehog: You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Ahh, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive! So long, friend! Eggman seals himself safely inside his Egg Mobile before opening the airlock. Sonic the Werehog tries to hold on, but fails. Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emeralds are sucked out into space and fall towards the Earth. Dark Gaia screeches before breaking apart and scattering across the planet. Meanwhile outside the universe, there was the Gummi Ship as it was traveling through the space between worlds. Sitting in their seats, Sora crosses his arms and thinks to himself while Donald and Goofy watch him, Donald eyeing him with scrutiny. Sora: How're we supposed to get there now? Donald Duck: What? I thought you knew! Emerl: Hey, cut him some slack, Donald, it's kinda our first time traveling between other worlds. Goofy: Looks like all the old highways are closed. Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Sora should trust the guidance his heart gives? Gmerl: I think so, Goofy, but Princess Celestia also said that we might meet some new friends from different worlds too. Donald Duck: C'mon, Sora. Which way? Sora: Ummm... Donald Duck: Hey, would you get serious? Sora: Gimme a break, I'm trying. These things take time! (Donald sighs) Double-D: Just take your time and pull your thoughts together, Sora, I'm pretty sure one thing will pop in eventually. SpongeBob SquarePants: Double-D's right, if we want to travel to other world, what would we do? Patrick Star: Hmmm...I wanna defeat the giant monkey man and save the 9th dimension! SpongeBob SquarePants: Me too! But that sounds a little hard. Why don't we start smaller? Goofy: Well, since we've already been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there? (Sora stands up) Sora: Hmmm... (He flexes his arms) Donald: Well? Sora: Sorry, I got nothin'. What did you expect? Donald (slumping back in his seat): Aw! Yoshi: Well, there goes a good plan right out of the toilet, which does kinda sinks. Goofy: "May your heart be your guiding key." Sora: Huh? What's that? Goofy: Master Yen Sid always said that, right before we went off on any of our real important adventures. Sora: Really? (facing Donald) Ring a bell? Donald (shaking his head): Uh uh. Donkey Kong: Not really, that's kinda new to all of us too. Goofy: Maybe I just imagined it. Sora: "May my heart be my guiding key." (Sora realizes something and smiles. He stands in front of his seat) Sora: I've got it! (He summons his Keyblade and points it toward the space in front of the Gummi Ship. A light shines from the tip of the blade, and a portal to the Lanes Between appears) The Boys: It's a gate! (Sora sits down and takes the controls of the ship) Sora: All right! Universe number 1, here we come! (The ship takes off and flies into the gate) in the universe